harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
1992
'''1992 '''was a notable year in the wizarding world. Events January * Early January, day before term begins: Hermione Granger and other pupils come back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the day before term begins.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 13, Nicolas Flamel * The next day: The new term begins at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione begin to give up hope on finding out who Nicolas Flamel was. Quidditch training becomes very intense for Gryffindor. * Mid-January: Draco Malfoy puts the Leg-Locker Curse on Neville Longbottom who falls through the door of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry does not look happy about the next Quidditch game with Hufflepuff when he finds out who will be calling the shots. Harry finds out who Nicolas Flamel was. * The next day: Harry decides to play in the next Quidditch match with Hufflepuff. January or February * Late January or early February: Gryffindor beats Hufflepuff in the next Quidditch match and a party was held. Harry overheard an argument between Quirrell and Snape about the Philosopher's Stone. He thinks they are both going to try and take the object.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 14, Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback March or April * Late March or early April: The teachers begin preparing pupils for the exams. Quirrell begins to look more and more worried and paler every day. * One afternoon: Harry, Ron and Hermione found out Hagrid had a dragon egg. He tells them about the defences Dumbledore put up in order to defend the Philosopher's Stone. * Early one morning: Hagrid sent a letter to Harry, Ron and Hermione telling them the dragon was hatching. Draco followed them and found out about Norbert. Hagrid won't let Norbert be free, saying he was too young. He agrees to send a letter to Charlie Weasley who would pick him up. * Next Wednesday: Norbert bites Ron on the finger. Charlie sent a letter back and agreed to pick Norbert up on Saturday at midnight. * The next day on Thursday: Ron's finger swelled up and he had to go to the Hospital Wing. Draco tells Ron he will tell everyone what actually bit him. He takes a book which had the letter from Charlie, and he finds out they are taking Norbert away the next day. * Friday evening: Hagrid says goodbye to Norbert and Harry and Hermione sneak out to meet Charlie's friends. * Saturday at midnight: Draco tells Professor McGonagall where they are meeting, but Harry and Hermione hide under the Invisibility Cloak and give Norbert away. On the way back, Filch finds them and takes them to McGonagall, who found Neville heading to warn Harry about Draco. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco are told they will have detention and they should expect an owl telling them when.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 15, The Forbidden Forest * The next day on Sunday: Pupils in Gryffindor were shocked by the number of points taken from them. When they found out Harry Potter was one of the people the points were taken from, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff pupils were annoyed with him and wouldn't speak with him. Slytherin thanked him for putting them ahead. May * Late May: Harry overhears Quirrell talking about giving in and doing a task, which Harry was correct in thinking it was about taking the Philosopher's Stone. Harry decides not to intervene too much and tell teachers, thinking they have done enough damage already and they have no proof anyway. * The next day: Harry had detention that evening at 11pm. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco meet a Filch, who takes them to Hagrid. They help Hagrid search for a missing unicorn in the Forbidden Forest, where Harry finds a cloaked figure drinking the unicorn's blood. He was saved from the figure by Firenze, who implies the cloaked figure was Voldemort. Hermione tells Harry he shouldn't worry too much, because he will never be harmed when Dumbledore's around. Notes and sources Category:Timeline